What Happened To Forever?
by Luvya
Summary: As Numbuh Three faces her own decommissioning she thinks back on the rest of her sectors. Final Chapter Up
1. Prologue

**What Happened To Forever?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Kids Next Door. Sorry to disappoint you all.

**Summery: **As Numbuh Three faces her own decommissioning she thinks back on the rest of her sectors.

**Prologue**

They had said that they would be friends forever.

Numbuh Three could remember when it was said, but soon she wouldn't. Soon she wouldn't remember anything about the Kids Next Door. She wouldn't remember what the Three on her necklace meant, or who had given it to her. She wouldn't remember her enemies. She wouldn't even remember her friends.

So what had happened to forever? It was something they obviously didn't end up having so why on earth had they said it? Why had they given her hope? When it had been such a blatant lie? She sighed. She hadn't fought the decommissioning squad (which admittedly lacked initiative since Numbuh Eighty-Six had been decommissioned.) That confused them and caused them to watch her even more.

She guessed that they where expecting something but the truth was she didn't have the energy to fight. None of her friends had so why should she? She was going to give an honorable departure. Just like everyone else. She wasn't going to turn out to be a traitor. Not if she could help it anyway.

She could remember all of her friends decommissions with ease. From Numbuh Five's to Numbuh One's. Her best friends, the friends she had thought where going to be forever.

Yet they weren't, not anymore anyway.

The stars reminded her of so many things. So many missions, so many decommissions. So many other things that she wasn't going to have in her memories any longer. So while she stared out at the stars she decided maybe she should just remember for the sake of remembering.

Transmission Interrupted


	2. Chapter One

_**Authors Note:** A Christmas Present For You Guys Merry Christmas everyone!_

**_One_**

Numbuh Five- no sorry Abigail Lincoln had been the first to go. The first of her four friends decommissioning that she had to watch. Numbuh Three couldn't help but notice at the time how different they where.

Numbuh Five had been strong for most of the ride while she had been crying her heart out with Numbuh Four comforting her. She had known that she was going to eventually have to say goodbye but Numbuh Three had just decided to ignore the inevitable. Hoping on beyond hope that it wouldn't come.

But when Numbuh Three had her twelve birthday she knew it was going to come whether she wanted to or not and she also knew that Numbuh Five was going to be the first.

It was fitting in a way; Numbuh Three's first friend in the Kids Next Door was going to be the first one to leave their team. She was glad that Numbuh Five hadn't taken her sisters route and was going honorably. That was when she knew it was how she wanted to go. No matter how any of the others went.

She sniffled as she watched Numbuh Four give his goodbye, his big sister he had called her and it was true- Numbuh Four did look up to Numbuh Five and Numbuh Five normally lived up to that.

Numbuh Two went next somehow knowing that Numbuh's One and Three would want to say their goodbye's last. He gave Numbuh Five a sad smile and a hug. Saying that he'd be seeing her soon and he did always like older woman. Numbuh Five had laughed and whacked him over his head with her hat.

Then it was her turn. She closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. She wasn't going to cry. Not yet anyway.

"It's okay to cry Numbuh Three," Numbuh Three however shook her head.

"I don't want to just yet," She said sniffling, "Numbuh Five, you've been my best friend. You helped me through some rough times and you've always been right by my side. I'm going to miss you"

"Numbuh Five thinks you're her best friend too Numbuh Three" Numbuh Three looked up at Numbuh Five through watery eyes and gave her a hug. She moved away from the group and all four members looked at Numbuh One who had been wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Numbuh Five," That was when she finally started to let loose, she couldn't help it. She had wanted to be strong but it hadn't worked, "you're my best friend. You always have been. You always will be." She watched as Numbuh Five smiled at Numbuh One.

"Numbuh Five knows that Numbuh One," Numbuh Five said softly starting to move towards him, but Numbuh Three watched in amazement as Numbuh One shook his head and held up his hand.

"Which is why I'm not going to say goodbye." He said starting to turn around. Numbuh Three's eyes widened, what was Numbuh One doing? Had he planned something? She watched as Numbuh Five place her hand on his shoulder then he took it off without flinching. He didn't turn back around.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is Numbuh Five. You've been a great kids next door operator and you've always been there for the team no matter what. It's going to be hard to replace you" She wondered if Numbuh One was going to be like this with everyone's decommissioning as he started to walk away Numbuh Three then looked at both Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four in confusion. Where they supposed to follow or not?

"Numbuh Five's never known you as a coward Numbuh One." Numbuh Five called out causing Numbuh Three to gasp but Numbuh One didn't stop. She knew she had to say something. Anything to stop it ending up any worse than what it was, to stop them from saying things that they didn't mean.

"He doesn't mean it Numbuh Five," It was all she could think of and she hoped that even though she was still crying it made sense. Numbuh One then stopped for a few moments.

"Yes I do." He said coldly and then he left the room. Numbuh Three knew she wasn't the only one shocked in this case but why was Numbuh One acting like this? Really?

"He's just upset Numbuh Five, He's just-" she started to ramble. This time Numbuh Five put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Numbuh Three, Numbuh Five knows what it's like." Numbuh Three sniffled and nodded, even though she didn't really understand. This was really the first friend she had that was being decommissioned and she was scared because she also knew it was start of the inevitable for all of them.

"Well Teenager it's time," Numbuh Eighty Six informed not only Numbuh Five but the whole group. Numbuh Five turned to give the group a sad smile.

"I guess this is it." Numbuh Three burst into tears again. She was going to miss Numbuh Five. She knew she was.

"Bye Numbuh Five" Numbuh Four said softly putting his arm around Numbuh Three. Numbuh Two just returned the sad smile to Numbuh Five. Numbuh Five gave them all one final wave before following Numbuh Eighty Six.

Numbuh Three closed her eyes for a few moments and tried to compose herself for when Numbuh- no Abby came out. Abby would want her to be all right. Right? A few seconds later Abby came out with her red cap turned backwards looking confused.

"Is this where I can get some tunes?" She inquired and Numbuh Three honestly didn't know what to say. However Numbuh Two saved them from responding.

"No, but I'll show you where" He said softly and as soon as Abby left the room Numbuh Three didn't know what to do. What could she do? If anything? She heard a sniffle and startled she looked at Numbuh Four. Was he crying?

"Numbuh Four? Are you alright?" She whispered trying hard to keep her voice steady. It wouldn't help if they where both crying.

"Yeah Numbuh Three it's just a piece of dust in my eye I wasn't crying or nothing" He said quickly wiping his eyes. If it had been any other situation Numbuh Three would have giggled. However she just lent in and gave him a hug. He looked at her shocked, "What was that for?"

She knew that she couldn't give him the truth- that she knew he needed it. It would embarrass him. So she forced a smile and innocently shrugged. Numbuh Four would believe that, she knew he would- he always had. She added four words that would ice the cake.

"I felt like it." Numbuh Four stared at her for a few moments and then shook his head, completely missing her sly smile.

"Cruddy girls and their emotions," He started to murmur to himself. She nearly looked to sneak a smile to Abby and then she remembered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath hoping to keep her from having another lot of tears. Thankfully Numbuh Two saved her.

"Hey guys we better fly, Numbuh One's probably waiting for us in the ship," both Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four nodded. Even though Numbuh Three suddenly felt like scowling at Numbuh One, how could he of done that?

The ship was silent for most of the ride back. It just wasn't the same without Abby. It wasn't like when Numbuh One had to leave the team because the Delightful Children had turned him into an adult and when changed back he returned. It wasn't like when they had been falsely decommissioned and then recommissioned afterwards. Abby could never return. This decommissioning was final and the countdown for them all.

"Why'd you go and do that Numbuh One?" Numbuh Three finally questioned, "Abby was the one who got you onto the KND after all,"

"I had my reasons Numbuh Three," Numbuh One said in a tone that said 'leave it alone' Numbuh Three couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him.

"Are you even upset about this Numbuh One?" She asked and he turned around to glare at her causing her to wince.

"Of course I'm upset about this Numbuh Three," He snapped taking his sunglasses off and she could see his watery eyes but her emotions where getting the better of her, "I just don't do goodbyes alright?"

"Why not?" Numbuh Three demanded, not caring about his feelings. This was Abby, their former second in command, not just some plain old stranger, "are you going to be doing that to Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four? Freezing them both out? Because if you are then I wish I was Abby. So I won't have to watch you do this to the team" She stared at Numbuh One not blinking for a few moments and then whirled around and stormed off to the back of the ship, the furthest she could escape to.

"Numbuh Three," Numbuh Four called after her but she didn't pause.

"Leave me alone Numbuh Four." She yelled. She couldn't wait to get to the tree house and escape fully. Go to one of her hiding places at least, or even go home. She didn't know which was the better option.

* * *

She finally decided to go home once the ship landed and didn't return to the tree-house for two days. Thankfully there hadn't been any important missions. She knew that she had missed Numbuh Sixteen's arrival for the team but she also knew that she'd be meeting her soon enough anyway.

On the third day she decided that she should probably go back. She had calmed down a lot and hoped that Numbuh One had learnt his lesson. She also wanted to spend as much time as she could with Numbuh Two before he was decommissioned, which would be in one months time.

As she walked back to the tree house she absentmindedly took the route that would led her past Abby's house. Something that if she had been concentrating she wouldn't of done. When she recognized the candy store on the corner of Abby's street she knew what she had done and she winced.

"Hey kid, anything wrong?" A familiar voice asked and she looked at Abby stunned, "Yo kid? Abby asked ya a question" well at least she kept up the speaking in third person part Numbuh Three thought to herself.

"No everything's fine," She managed to say without bursting into tears. How was she going to watch everyone act like this? Why did she have to be the youngest?

"Alright then" Numbuh Three watched as Abby walked right past the candy store without so much as a second look back. She sighed, continuing her way to the tree house.

She entered the tree house and walked past Numbuh One and Numbuh Four playing video games without stopping to say hello. She didn't even notice the shared look of confusion on both of their faces.

"Numbuh Three" She heard Numbuh One's voice but she ignored him and headed straight to her room. She should have stayed at home. Then she wouldn't of seen what she just had.

"Is everything alright?" A timid voice asked and Numbuh Three looked around in surprise, "I'm Numbuh Sixteen. I'm sorry if you want to be alone, but you just looked a little sad." Numbuh Sixteen was about nine years old and had long blonde hair while wearing a purple top and blue jeans.

"No I… just saw someone that put a little things into perspective for me" Numbuh Three admitted more to herself than Numbuh Sixteen. Numbuh Sixteen however nodded, "I'm Numbuh Three by the way. Welcome to Sector V." She put on a warm smile and was surprised when Numbuh Sixteen returned it with a hug.

"Thank you"

"That's- alright. Do you like rainbow monkeys?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Rainbow Monkey's where?" Numbuh Sixteen's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but laugh, wondering if she had been like that when she had first joined.

"Not another one," She heard Numbuh Four mutter but she chose to ignore.

"I'll show you," Numbuh Sixteen wasn't going to be Numbuh Five- not by a long shot but maybe they'd get along all right for the next few months anyway.

Transmission Interrupted


	3. Chapter Two

**_Two_**

Out of all of the other members of Sector V, Numbuh Three probably felt the most left out with Numbuh Tw- sorry Hoagie Gulligan's decommissioning. She knew that she hadn't been as close to Numbuh Two as the rest of the team. Heck even Numbuh Five had been closer to him than she had. But she still looked to him as a brother.

The week before Numbuh Two's thirteenth birthday she spotted Numbuh Four and Numbuh One whispering to each other and Numbuh Three thought she knew why. Numbuh Two being decommissioned was going to effect those two the most as they where all extremely close friends. She wondered briefly whether or not they where planning something and when she heard Numbuh Four say seventy one to Numbuh One she knew they where.

She and Numbuh Sixteen kept Numbuh Two company for most of that week. Hoping that Numbuh Two wouldn't catch on to the fact that they where planning something. If she couldn't be involved in their plan she was still going to help. Because that was the kind of person she was.

The remaining seven days however passed by quickly and before she knew it the team- (minus Numbuh Sixteen who had opted to stay behind) boarded the dreadful ship again to say goodbye to yet another teammate.

Even Numbuh Two's decommissioning seemed to be effecting Numbuh Eighty Six, Numbuh Three noticed due to the fact that she wasn't enjoying the decommissioning like she had with Abby's.

"Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Eighty-Six spoke hesitantly and Numbuh Three noticed that Numbuh Two was looking at her surprised while Numbuh's Four and One where whispering in the corner of the ship. Numbuh Three decided to watch anyway.

"Yeah Numbuh Eighty-Six?" He asked just as hesitantly.

"I um just wanted to say before your decommissioning that you're not bad for a boy," Numbuh Two's eyes widened and Numbuh Three knew hers where probably just as wide.

"Thanks Numbuh Eighty-Six you're not all that bad either," She gave him a warm smile and then her eyes narrowed as she spotted Numbuh One and Numbuh Four. Numbuh Three wanted to give them a warning but she couldn't it was too late.

"What are you two talking about?" Numbuh Eighty Six snapped, "you better not be planning an escape for Numbuh Two" Numbuh One glared at Numbuh Eighty Six.

"You think I would be stupid enough to try that?" Numbuh One retorted, "I'd plan my own escape first before helping a teen." Numbuh Three gasped and watched as Numbuh Two turned away. She was worried about Numbuh One he was acting more and more like a teen with every decommission of the team.

"I'll keep that in mind Numbuh One." Numbuh Eighty Six coldly retorted. Before going back to steering the ship.

They arrived at moon base not soon enough. Numbuh Three knew Numbuh One and Numbuh Two needed to apologize soon before it was too late and they would at moon base. Numbuh Eighty Six's foot tapping was soon getting annoying and Numbuh Three was slightly glad that Numbuh Eighty-Six was going to be decommissioned soon after Numbuh One's decommissioning as they where only a week apart.

"Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Three could see that he was trying to keep his voice steady, "Numbuh Four and I have something we want to give you." Numbuh Two looked curiously at them both and Numbuh Four sniffled. Numbuh Three put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, we wanted to give ya something that you'd at least think of you're childhood when you look at it so we thought for a while and then Numbuh One remembered a mission" Numbuh One took up the speech.

"You ended up being an idiot in Abby's book (not for the first time) but we all went through heaps to get for it and because it was stolen you didn't end up having it. So we ended up getting it for you Numbuh Two." Numbuh Four passed over the card to Numbuh One, "Yipper card Number 71"

Numbuh Two's eyes widened as did Numbuh Three, "Number Seventy One? You managed to get it? How- please don't say through Nerds" Numbuh Four laughed.

"Hate to tell ya mate but it was through the Nerds" Numbuh Two and One's eyes narrowed but before either could reply Numbuh Four continued, "HOWEVER I did a fair trade off and they accepted it."

"Guys I don't know how…" Numbuh Three sniffled and Numbuh Two smiled at Numbuh Three as well, "this has been the best years of my life you guys. I'm going to miss you" Numbuh Eighty-Six started to lead him away.

"No you won't" Numbuh One murmured causing Numbuh Four to sniffle as well and Numbuh Three to burst into tears, "let's go."

* * *

This time round Numbuh Three didn't opt to go home. She stayed at the tree house trying to keep a cheery mood around the place. Both Numbuh Four and Numbuh One where moping around- in one instance Numbuh Four hadn't noticed that they where watching Rainbow Monkey's and that was when Numbuh Three knew she had to do something soon.

"Why don't we go to the candy store?" Numbuh Sixteen suggested with a small smile. Numbuh's Seventeen and Three both nodded in agreement but Numbuh Four and Numbuh One both shook their heads.

"Why not?" Numbuh Three started, "you guys love the candy store,"

"Was more fun with Numbuh Two" Numbuh Four commented moving a bit of paper around.

"Yeah and it was more Numbuh Five's area," Numbuh One added dryly. Numbuh Three however rolled her eyes.

"For Christ sake. Hoagie and Abby won't want you guys moping around. Don't say I'm being hypocritical because I did the same thing. My emotions got the better of me. If you're going to do this all the way through to Numbuh Four's thirteenth birthday then I'm getting a transfer because I don't want to put up with it. Numbuh Four have you even SPOKEN to Numbuh Seventeen?" Numbuh Four looked a little sheepish and Numbuh Three nearly smacked her head.

"Alright we are going out and we are going to have fun. Got it?" Both Numbuh One and Numbuh Four nodded there heads while Numbuh's Sixteen and Numbuh's Seventeen had moved slightly away from her and personally she couldn't blame them, "Good. Let's go."

Thirty minutes later she was regretting her forcefulness. Instead of being depressed at the tree-house Numbuh Four and Numbuh One where being depressed at the candy store, which Numbuh Three honestly didn't think was possible.

Her eyes widened as across the road she spotted two familiar people walking in the opposite direction. She hoped that Numbuh's One and Four didn't notice them but she kept her eyes steadily on the street wondering what would happen.

Too her astonishment they did stop, exchange words and then continued on their way. What was going on? Numbuh Three wondered briefly. Had they become friends so quickly outside the kids next door? She had so many questions but not enough answers.

"Numbuh Three you okay?" Numbuh Sixteen asked the rest of the Sector looked at her causing her to blink for a few moments.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw something that's all." She said quickly hoping that it sounded somewhat normal, if that. Numbuh Four just shook her head and inwardly she grinned. She had fooled him at least. The rest of the sector soon went back to their candy except for Numbuh One who narrowed his eyes for a few seconds longer before picking up a piece of chocolate and adding it to his pile.

She sighed picking up some candy of her own and adding it. Was it possible that they where just exchanging a few words? It seemed so soon though. Did that mean that Abby and Hoagie had joined the teens? Where they going to have to fight sometime soon?

Numbuh Three didn't know the answers and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answers. They where just questions that where appearing and she couldn't even stop them.

Even if she wanted to.

Transmission Interrupted.


	4. Chapter Three

**_Three_**

Numbuh Four's decommissioning admittedly was the worst one for Numbuh Three. She couldn't help but admit to herself the crush that she had on him the last year hadn't grown to anything and she wondered if that was for the best.

The week before Numbuh Four's decommissioning they ended up spending more time together than they had in the past four years that she had known him. He had watched rainbow monkey's with out protesting and in return she had volunteered to play video games with him. (Even letting him win a few)

They'd had one big mission that last week and it was against the delightful children which had cheered Numbuh Four up a bit. However the last two days he had grown quiet, packing up his room and moving his gear back to his house. Numbuh Three had offered to help him out but he had shook his head saying that it was something that he needed to do alone.

Too soon Numbuh Four's birthday came around and as she stared out at the stars on the spacecraft she was amazed at how quiet the ship was and how lonesome it was going to seem with only herself and Numbuh One left of the old Sector V.

She closed her eyes for a few moments willing herself not to cry, not now. Before she had left she had poured her heart out to Numbuh Sixteen and Numbuh Sixteen had advised her to talk to Numbuh Four. But how could she with everyone watching? So what was she supposed to do?

"Kuki?" She slowly turned around, surprised at the softness of Numbuh Four's voice. Had Numbuh Four planned something? How was she going to cope if Numbuh Four had planned something?

"Yes Wally?" She responded hesitantly, her mind still on her last thoughts. That scared her more than anything if Numbuh Four had planned some form of attack.

"I uh…" He seemed too nervous for that though her mind realized, so what did that mean? "I'm going to miss you Kuki," she cursed herself as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going to miss you too Wally," She responded closing her eyes again willing herself to calm down. Not for the first time she wished that she didn't have to be last.

"That goes for you too Numbuh One," Numbuh Four's voice pierced through her thoughts and for the first time that day she took a look at Numbuh One who was staring at Numbuh Four blankly.

"Huh?" A few seconds later a look of realization came on his face, "Oh- I'm going to miss you too Numbuh Four" Numbuh Three wondered what Numbuh One had been thinking about to get him so distracted like this.

Could it be his own decommissioning which would come a few months after Numbuh Four's? Or was it something else entirely? She never could really tell with Numbuh One. It was never the same thing.

"I guess this is it," Numbuh Four said as the ship started to prepare for landing, "you know you two don't have to come in if you don't want to" Numbuh Three gave him a hard look.

"I want to Wally," She said firmly and out of the corner of her eye she could see Numbuh One smile at Numbuh Four.

"Ya can't stop me buddy." Numbuh Four smiled at them both and Numbuh Three willed herself to stay strong.

"I guess we better go in then," He said not sounding one bit enthusiastic but Numbuh Three couldn't blame him, who'd want to loose their memories of so many fun times?

"Yeah I guess we better." They walked along the concrete corridor with Numbuh Eighty Six leading the way. Suddenly Numbuh Four stopped and Numbuh Three- who was right behind him managed to stop just before she crashed into him.

"Numbuh Four?" Numbuh One asked hesitantly. He couldn't have planned anything could he? Numbuh Eighty Six turned and looked back narrowing her eyes at the group.

"What are you three idiots doing? You better not be-" Numbuh Four held his hand up and all Numbuh Three could do was look at him blankly.

"Kuki," Behind Numbuh Four she could see Numbuh Eighty-Six's eyes widen and wondered what that meant, "I know this isn't the right time to say this, but it hasn't stopped me before and I need to say this before I get decommissioned. I like you." Her eyes blinked twice.

"I like you too silly," She couldn't help but remember S.L.U.M.B.E.R where she had said nearly the exact same words to Numbuh's Twelve, Numbuh Twenty Three and although she didn't know it at the time Numbuh Four.

"No I LIKE, like you. I don't know why but I do. That's why I fought King Sandy so much. That's why I stopped the delightful dorks from kissing you. That's why I was jealous of Bradley" Her eyes widened. It was starting to make sense now. But she didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"I…" She started and then stopped, "can't do this right now… I'm sorry Wally." She fled the group and almost instantly boarded the ship. Seconds later she burst into tears.

For five minutes she just cried. Why had she done that? Why hadn't she told him her feelings? She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Numbuh One standing behind her.

"Numbuh Three-" She interrupted him before he could say anything more.

"Why'd I do that? Why couldn't I say how I really feel? I basically just told him I hate him, which I don't. I like, like him. I like, like him." Her eyes widened, "I like, like him. I have to tell him!" She was about to head to the door when Numbuh One grabbed her arm.

"Numbuh Three- it's too late" Her shoulders sagged and she closed her eyes. She was the idiot. Not Wally, at least he had told his feelings when she couldn't even do that.

* * *

Locking herself in her room at the tree house was easier than going home. At least she thought so at the time. Numbuh Sixteen and Numbuh One both tried to get her out with no avail. She only came out for missions and that was it.

On her fourth day she ventured out to do one thing. One thing that both global command and Numbuh One would kill her for if they knew she was about to do it. However she snuck down to where the main phone was for when they had to ring their parents and started to dial.

"Beatles residence," Wally's mother answered and she nearly hung up just then. Could she do it?

"Hello Mrs. Beatles it's Kuki, is Wally there?" She said nervously. She knew what she was going to do say and she knew she wasn't going to expect a response.

"I'm sorry Kuki, but he's out with the rest of your little friends at the moment." Her eyes widened. The rest of our friends? But… he didn't remember did he?

"I understand. Thank you Mrs. Beatles." She hung up the phone and gasped when she spotted Numbuh One standing behind her.

"You know if you had talked to him I would have had to reported you Numbuh Three." He said staring at her. She nodded.

"I know, I just had to-" She started but Numbuh One put his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Numbuh Three." She started to walk off but then stopped and turned around.

"Numbuh One? How much do you remember with decommissioning? Do you remember your friends after it?" Numbuh One shook his head.

"You don't Numbuh Three. You know that as well as I do." She sighed. Then it didn't make any sense. So why was Wally hanging out with Abby and Hoagie? "What is it Numbuh Three?"

"Its just Mrs. Beatles said something about the fact that Wally's out with the rest of our friends. But that wouldn't be right would it?" Numbuh One looked confused as well.

"He shouldn't be. Everything about your sector- including the people should be wiped from your memories. You're starting on a clean slate basically."

"So how could he be friends with Abby and Hoagie so quickly?" Numbuh One just shook his head.

"I don't know Numbuh Three. I just don't know."

Transmission Interrupted


	5. Chapter Four

**_Four_**

It was time for the last decommissioning of her friends before her own. Time for Numbuh One's decommissioning. Numbuh Three was now actually looking forward to her decommissioning, because it simply meant that she didn't have to remember any more.

She didn't want to remember.

She knew that Numbuh One's decommissioning was going to be as big as Maurice's and she also knew that Numbuh One had nothing planned. She had asked him about it and he said there are some great kids next door operatives who had went honorably and only a few members who didn't. He preferred to be in the better percentage.

Which was the truth. Numbuh One was staring out the other window of the ship while she was looking at the same window she had been looking out only months before.

"Numbuh Three before we land I need to tell you something," Numbuh Three looked at him in surprise. They hadn't talked for the trip but Numbuh One looked serious, "There should be a box under my bed. There are five things in it. One is for you the other four are for Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two, Abby, Wally and Hoagie. Can you do me a favor and deliver them?" Numbuh Three nodded. Wondering briefly what was in the box.

Numbuh Three was amazed at the crowd of operatives that had come out to see Numbuh One. She could spot Numbuh's Sixteen, Seventeen and Eighteen (Numbuh Four's replacement) sitting in the crowd as they had gone up earlier.

"Numbuh One. You've been a brilliant operative. You've led your sector to many great victories- the previous one and your current one. You've managed to get out of sticky situations that only the rest of us would panic about. You've been a great leader and role model to all of us and we will miss you." Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two spoke out with what looked like tears in her eyes, "Happy Birthday Numbuh One"

It had to be the most haunted version of the birthday song that Numbuh Three had ever heard as she watched Numbuh One blow out the candles and then follow lead cutting the cake.

She watched as he had a forced smile on his face and it looked like he was concentrating solely on Numbuh Three hundred and Sixty Two and herself. She herself didn't know how she wasn't crying but she now wasn't.

Maybe she had finally accepted the inedible. Maybe all the tears had gone and she was cried out. It was an emotional year. Everyone (who remembered) could vouch for that. She smiled though back at Numbuh One.

"It's time to go, Numbuh One" Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two's voice cut through her. He couldn't go. Not yet, what about forever? He gave her a small smile and walked over to give her a hug before following Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two out.

She turned and left the building. Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two had informed her she was to train the new leader of Sector V as she was the one with the most experience. But could she?

The tree house had been moved to Numbuh Seventeen's back yard. Which had been conveniently located only two doors down from Nigel's place. Well Nigel's old place.

Only two days later Nigel Uno moved to England, which surprised her. Nigel hadn't told her of any plans to move so she wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Was there a male function on the decommissioning machine with out them knowing about it?

* * *

She kept Nigel's promise and delivered all of the packages. Nigel had got five necklaces- probably six with each member intended's designated Numbuh on it. She just hoped that she'd know to keep it after she was decommissioned. She took the familiar route to Abby's house first. Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Her eyes widened as Cree opened the door first. 

"What do you want brat? Abby doesn't remember a thing." Her eyes narrowed at Cree. Her hatred of teenagers not as much as it used to be as she was going to be one soon enough.

"I need to see Abby for a few moments." She said determinedly ignoring the smirk on Cree's face.

"Why so you can see for yourself that she doesn't remember? What's the point?" Numbuh Three glared. She was going to do this in person whether Cree liked it or not.

"Just do it Cree." She finally growled.

"Alright, geeze. Abigail some kid is here to see you." She yelled up the stairs. She watched behind Cree's back as Abby came down the stairs a look of shock and then confusion on her face.

"Can Abby help you?" She stored the look of shock in her memory for later and gave Abby a small but hesitant smile.

"You don't remember me but I was told to give you this by an old friend," She gave the parcel over and Abby looked at her at what seemed to be suspiciously.

"Why should Abby trust ya?" She questioned and Numbuh Three started to turn away.

"Because you used to." She murmured mostly to herself as she walked away leaving not noticing Abby staring after her.

Her next stop was Hoagie's house. She was wondering how she was going to hold up to this, but a promise was a promise. She took another deep breath although inwardly knowing that Wally would be the hardest one of the lot.

"What ya doing here Kid?" A voice asked she looked up to see Hoagie standing in front of her and she gulped. Could she do this? She asked herself for what seemed to be the thirteenth hundred time.

"I was told to give you this by an old friend." She handed the parcel over and promptly started to walk away. Maybe short and sweet was the easiest way. If she ever saw Nigel again she was going to kill him for making her do this.

"Hey kid?" This time Numbuh Three turned back surprised, "thanks."

"Thank Numbuh One." Was all she would say knowing it wouldn't mean anything to him. She turned and steadily walked away this time heading towards Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two's place saving Wally's for last. At least she wouldn't have to worry about lying or Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two not remembering her.

"Numbuh Three? What are you doing here?" Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two asked almost immediately and Numbuh Three just gave her a small smile. The only thing she could do now days.

"Numbuh One asked me to deliver something to you after he got decommissioned." She handed over a package and showed Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two her own.

"He did one for each of us." She said simply neglecting not mentioning that it included the rest of her old sector.

"Really?" Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two asked her eyes widened and Numbuh Three couldn't help but smile and nod. At least with Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two they could both share the same smile and the same memories.

"Yeah," However she was surprised when Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two threw her arms around her. She raised an eyebrow, "Sir…" There were a few minutes of silence before Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two moved away.

"Sorry Numbuh Three, It's just that other Numbuh Eighty-Six -who's going to be decommissioned in a couple of days Numbuh One was my best friend and… well… I miss him."

"You're not the only one Sir." She whispered the last past thinking about all of her past sector. Operatives that until her decommissioning day she would miss and hold a special place in her heart.

Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two took a steady look at her and then smiled. Numbuh Three wondered what she was thinking. If she wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Numbuh Three would you like to come over to my place and stay the night?" Numbuh Three could feel warmth over her body.

"Sure, I've got to get some gear and ask my parents but it should be alright." Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two gave her a warm smile.

"Sure come over about seven alright?" Numbuh Three nodded and they shared another hug before she left.

Wally's house still looked the same. It still had the same mail box, the same dent in the front door that she had nearly knocked down once before worried about Wally. She sighed hesitating before finally ringing the doorbell. This was it, no turning back now.

"Alright Ma I- ku- I mean can I help you?" Wally was looking rather surprised and Numbuh Three almost thought that he was going to say her name but that of course, would be wrong… right?

"Um… an old friend told me to give you this. Just as a final Farwell present of sorts. I know you'd probably think it's girly or something but could you just at least think about wearing it for him?" While looking at her suspiciously he opened it and narrowed his eyes but then they turned soft.

"Alright. So how old are you kid?" He asked and this time Numbuh Three narrowed her eyes.

"Twelve but I'll be thirteen in about two months time."

"Well I guess I may just see you in two months." He said with a smirk that somehow irritated her. She didn't know what it was about it but it did.

"Don't count on it." She retorted turning back. This wasn't her Wally. Not the one that she had grown to like in the Kids Next Door. He'd never be that Wally again but then again…

In two months she'll never be Numbuh Three again.

Transmission Interrupted.


	6. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Forever wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had finally learned that there was no such thing as Forever. She smiled sadly fingering her necklace. Memories where the one thing that was meant to be forever but that would never happen. Not the memories she wanted anyway.

The only way for that to happen was if she became a traitor and like before she quickly pushed that thought away. She was going to have to forget. Forget all her friends and all of those memorable missions.

But that would also mean she could enter her teenage years with a clean slate. She wouldn't have to worry about her past. Whether or not it would catch up to her. She wouldn't be thinking about Wally, Abby or any one else. She'd just be able to start anew.

The problem was however she didn't want to start anew. She wanted to be Numbuh Three of Sector V. Of the old Sector V. The one that they had when she was ten.

So what had happened?

Simple, they grew up. Every member apart from her had been forced to realize was that they couldn't be a kid forever. No matter how much each team member had wanted to.

Forever was such a heartbreaking word, because as she now realized nothing lasted forever. Although it seems to at the time it didn't, because things change way to soon and Kuki Sanban had now come to realize that.

"Numbuh Three it's time." Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two warned her interrupting her thoughts. She just blankly nodded. Not noticing that she was being lead to decommissioning room three. The same room that all her friends had been decommissioned in. The one decommissioning room she had never been in, until today.

Because it was the room she was going to be decommissioned in.

She watched as Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two punched in some buttons and her eyes narrowed as Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two turned to her. What was going on?

"I'm not aloud to go any further Numbuh Three. Not with this room. But all I can say is good luck." She knew confusion was on her face as she stepped in through the door and then it turned to surprise then it went to shock. As the person inside murmured four words that would ultimately change her life.

"We need your help"

_End Transmission._


End file.
